fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 4
Michael alongside some of his trusted men had led the group to Amaria, a community he's helped run for several months which welcomes anyway who abide to the rules. Michael had Rayne taken to one of the doctors to check if there's any major damage to her after Silas' attack, he'd also been taken to one of the doctors after his severe beating by Gorrister. "As you guys can see, we've got a system. Gorrister and Gwyn are aware of how we run this place. I try to be fair as a leader, but it comes with its own problems." Michael explains. While he continues the tour of the community. "These problems are what?" Tanith questioned the leader. With a sigh he explained "We're limited on room, so most people have to have a roommate, I'll be allocating you guys to a roommate, don't worry I won't force you to be with someone from here, it'll likely be someone from your group. You don't have to worry about Silas, he'll be in the jail for at least a few weeks, that or he'll do some community service, I promise you". Royce chuckled dryly at that statement in which Michael gave a simple glare at the young man. Straid simply shrugged while Tanith stayed silent, Gorrister and Gwyn had gone to meet with other members of the community as the due were well known before they left. "Well, I'll leave you three to it, have a look around, meet some of the locals they'll welcome you." Michael said. Michael gave a slight nod before leaving the three so he could perform his duties as the community leader. "I know this guy knows Gorrister and Gwyn...but he's too welcoming, it's...weird." Tanith quietly gave her opinion on the community. "It's an ill wind...something...is very wrong here, not the community...something else." a voice explained briefly. Royce and Tanith both look at each other in surprise and then to Straid who, for the first time had actually spoken to someone in the group. "So...did I get hit in the head, or did the hooded bastard just speak...!? Well shit, Silas must've actually caused a concussion." Royce asked in disbelief, to which Tanith nodded in disbelief herself. Straid simply shrugged as the two stood there dumbfounded over the sudden speaking by Straid. "You're surprised, I understand. I would be too, something's wrong however..." the hooded figure continued, "I don't know what it is, but it's something, now I must find a place for quiet, I do not like the noise." Straid continued before leaving. ---- Meanwhile, Rayne's with a doctor having her injuries checked. "There's some bruising from the impact, that's about it." the doctor explained. "Well, least I won't be out of action for too long." Rayne expressed her relief at the news. "Rayne, if you don't mind my asking." the doctor continued, "How DID you get these injuries? Was your group attacked?" he questioned. "Not...exactly, something broke out with another member of our group, Silas. He attacked me and then Gorrister beat the living sh- crap out of him." Rayne detailed. "Cute." the doctor mused. "What's cute?" Rayne questioned in fear. "You're refraining from swearing, it's just cute to be honest." he explained. Rayne chuckled at the note about her lack of profanity, "Guess I never noticed..." she said. ---- Gorrister and Gwyn had continued meeting some of the member of the community they knew to let them know of their return, the reception of their return was praised as the two were popular among the community. "All this publicity would go to a man's head." Gorrister muttered. "Lucky you're not a man then." Gwyn joked. With a sarcastic laugh he gave a light punch on Gwyn's arm as they continued their way through the community, as they made their way, Gorrister noticed Silas receiving treatment for his wounds given by Gorrister, a slight twitch in his hand happened after noticing Silas. "Hey...you okay?" Gwyn asked. "Yeah...I'm fine, I'm fucking fine." Gorrister brashly replied. "You sure?" Gwyn continued questioning. "I said I'm fine!" Gorrister snapped at his friend. Before anything could continue Michael rushed to the two and began to explain his intentions for a community meeting. "It's just something to get the rest of your group familiarised and the like, nothing by it. It'll hopefully get them to settle in as well, some of them seemed a bit cautious of the place, that hooded fellow seemed awfully fidgety about it." "Alright, sounds like a plan." Gwyn agreed. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Gorrister Harrington *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Minor Cast *Hugh Trivia *Straid's words will come into effect in a few issues. *While I didn't reveal the doctor's name, he's Hugh. Laziness. *There is a specific reason why Straid spoke then and only then, something I don't intend to reveal soon. Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues